


TGIF

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [19]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Oi, let’s skiv off to the pub,” he said from the doorway.





	TGIF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



> Linds asked for a drabble, prompt word "tempt" :)

Cormoran had been staring at the same page of financials for the past twenty minutes. He rubbed his temples. Robin had been at her keyboard for what felt like hours, and the rhythmic tapping was going to send him to sleep.

He sighed. _Fuck this, it’s Friday._

“Oi, let’s skiv off to the pub,” he said from the doorway. Robin looked up.

“Don’t tempt me, I’ve got to finish this report,” she said, looking wistful.

“How much longer?”

“Twenty minutes?”

“Fine, then drinks on me.”

“Deal,” she replied, and her smile came out like the sun from behind a cloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and a ship for a drabble anytime @ [my tumblr](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask) (no account required!)


End file.
